As an industrial material of a tire constituting member or the like of carcass ply of a tire or the like, as shown by FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, there is used a so-to-speak topping sheet A constituting core members for reinforcement by a number of pieces of cords C mainly made of a fabric and topping (covering) rubber R at least on one face (normally, both faces).
In a background art, according to the topping sheet A, as shown by FIG. 11, a so-to-speak cord fabric F woven by constituting warp by the cord C made of a fabric or the like and coarsely striking slender weft W serving as a connection at respective required intervals in a longitudinal direction is used for a core member as it is, and rubber is topped on at least on one face of the cord fabric F by a roll-like calender apparatus.
However, according to the topping sheet using the cord fabric F as the core member as it is, when the topping sheet is used for a tire constituting member of carcass ply or the like, not only the weft in the fabric does not serve to reinforce the tire effectively, but there is a concern of deteriorating a tire function by bringing about a failure in uniformity, a failure in separation or the like of the tire by presence of the weft, and therefore, in recent years, it is proposed to remove the weft from the cord fabric and use only the cord constituting the warp for the core member of the topping sheet in an aligned state.
For example, Patent Reference 1 mentioned below discloses a method of removing weft from the cord fabric at a step preceding to a rubber coating step for using only the cord constituting the warp of the cord fabric for the core member of the topping sheet. Further, Patent Reference 2 discloses to remove weft while transferring a cord fabric, thereafter, pass only a number of pieces of cords at a portion of a roll type calender apparatus in an aligned state and top rubber in a calender line.
Meanwhile, as means for removing the weft from the cord fabric, according to the method disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the weft is finely divided by running the cord fabric in the longitudinal direction and passing the cord fabric between two pieces of dividing rolls having dividing rings fitted to each other in zigzag, successively thereto, a number of divided weft pieces are separated from the cord by a rotating brush and the separated weft pieces are sucked to remove by sucking means.
However, the rotating brush is rotated centering on an axis center in a width direction of the cord fabric, and brush hair thereof is rotated between the cords along the longitudinal direction, and therefore, when the weft piece is caught by the cord, there is a case in which the weft piece is entangled with the cord and cannot be removed.
Further, Patent Reference 2 shows to combinedly use the apparatus of cutting weft at a center portion in a width direction, thereafter, the cut weft is pulled to draw in a side direction by cutting to separate edge string on both side portions other than the weft removing apparatus similar to that of Patent Reference 1.
However, according to the system of drawing to remove the weft, a drawing resistance is large and there is a concern that the weft is cut in the midway and cannot be drawn to remain. Further, although the drawing apparatus is combined with the apparatus of the divide-to-remove system therefor, there is a case in which the divided weft piece is still entangled with the cord to remain. When the weft piece is assumedly entangled with the cord to remain, an aligning state is disturbed by detaching the weft piece from a grooved roll at a portion of a calender apparatus mentioned later, or a failure in separation or the like is liable to be brought about when the topping sheet is used as the tire constituting member.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-61-113877    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-7-34379